


i feel so small in this vast world, but being with you makes me feel a little bit bigger

by chrobins



Series: Artist Appreciation [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, group date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo, Tsukki, Akaashi, and Bokuto go on a group date in Tokyo! It's embarrassingly cute.</p>
<p>This is dedicated to @monogelion !!! Their art is super cute and they cosplay as one of the cutest Tsukki's I've ever seen! They had posted pics with an equally cute Kuroo eating lunch AND I JUST COULD NOT RESIST.</p>
<p>THANK YOU FOR YOUR CUTE ART AND YOUR CUTE SELF <3</p>
<p>UPDATE: LOOK AT THIS SUPER CUTE <a href="https://twitter.com/pink_leaf/status/675687028428705792">ART</a> THAT @pinkleaf DREW BASED ON THE ENDING OF THIS FIC! I'M GOING TO DIE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel so small in this vast world, but being with you makes me feel a little bit bigger

Going on double dates with Bokuto and Akaashi were not an abnormal thing; what was strange was the fact that Bokuto kept trying to take pictures of him and Kuroo while they were out doing seemingly mundane date-like things. For breakfast, they went out and had doughnuts, but merely two seconds before Tsukishima had even picked up a piece of the fried dough before Bokuto was snapping pictures before he could even react. “What are you doing?” He asked before dipping it in some warmed chocolate and pushing it past his lips.

 

“Well, Kuroo and I had been talking, and we agree...that there are not a lot of pictures of us! Especially you, Tsukki. So we’re going to take lots of pictures of us having fun as a group of friends!” Bokuto said, proudly, Kuroo mirroring his cloying smile. Tsukishima turned to his last line of defense, Akaashi, who could only shrug and apologize for his boyfriend’s actions.

 

“Hey, if it makes you uncomfortable, just tell me.” Kuroo smiled, reaching over the table they shared to hold gently onto Tsukishima’s free hand. “But I’d really like to have a photo album of us, something to look back on when we grow older…”

 

Tsukishima snorted. “You’re starting to sound like a married man.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Kuroo scratched the back of his head, “Maybe I do want to get married…with you.” Tsukishima nearly spit out the tea he was drinking.

 

“Oh my.” Akaashi covered his mouth half surprised but amused at the same time.

 

“You two are going to get married? No fair! I hadn’t thought of that!” Bokuto turned to Akaashi with a pleading look in his eyes. “Akaashi, we have to get married.”

 

Tsukishima was red up to his ears and Kuroo wanted to die for speaking without thinking of the repercussions. “Let’s just forget about that and have breakfast.” Kuroo tried to shake it off with a smile, stuffing his mouth full of doughnuts in an attempt to diffuse the situation. Akaashi agreed, eating his share and even the dense Bokuto had moved on to a different topic. But no matter how he tried, Tsukishima could not get that thought out of his mind.

 

Their next stop was in a shopping district which had Kuroo’s favorite booth which sold lots of...unique, Tsukishima would say...cat items. From cat boxers to fuzzy pink cat ears, they had everything. Some of it was strange and kind of gross, but there was this small figurine of a little black cat that for some reason struck Tsukishima’s fancy. And much to everyone’s surprise, he bought it with the slightest smile on his face.

 

“Why’d ya buy that, Tsukki?” Bokuto pestered, trying to peek into his bag to see the little cat, but Tsukishima kept it away from the other.

 

“No reason.” Tsukishima zipped his bag closed from prying eyes and started walking off to the next stop. Akaashi was a little surprised, but a smile hung on his lips. And Kuroo was too enthralled with his own purchase that he didn’t even notice Tsukishima’s little black cat.

 

All but twenty minutes spent at the arcade and Bokuto was already two thousand yen wasted on crane games. He had been trying to win this stuffed owl that was supposed to be an early birthday gift for Akaashi. His loud voice had drawn a crowd who were cheering him on while Tsukishima and Akaashi seemed a bit appalled. And eventually, some little kid took pity on him, took one shot at the crane and won the stuffed owl for him.

 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

 

“But Akaaashi, I didn’t win it!” Bokuto whined, happy that Akaashi got his gift but saddened that it wasn’t him that won it.

 

“Either way, you hard work and tireless effort to get this is enough for me.” Akaashi hummed before leaning over and planting a chaste kiss on Bokuto’s cheek. “Thank you.”

 

“Akaaashi!” Bokuto swooned, draping his arms over the other and planting kisses all over his boyfriend.

 

Tsukishima made a small sound of disgust as he and Kuroo walked a few steps behind them. “Gross.” He whined, and Kuroo laughed.

 

“I think it’s cute.” Kuroo mused, reaching to take a hold of Tsukishima’s hand as they walked on the busy streets of Tokyo. Tsukishima flinched at first, surprised by the contact, but he slowly allowed Kuroo to hold his hand, and didn’t mind it when Kuroo squeezed their hands gently every once in awhile.

 

“You’re gross.” Tsukishima replied, pushing up his glasses with his free hand and trying to look away, hoping Kuroo wouldn’t see his pink cheeks.

 

The next stop on their agenda as the library; Tsukishima insisted they spend at least a half hour on their journey through the city in a calm and quiet place. Five minutes in they had been separated, so Tsukishima picked a spot in the aisle of greek mythology. Naturally, Kuroo followed him, plopping down next to the other, content with just being in the blonde’s presence.

 

They sat wordlessly, Tsukishima’s head eventually rolling to side to rest on Kuroo’s shoulder as he read, the quiet solace being the perfect bliss Tsukishima needed. It wasn’t until they heard Bokuto’s loud voice further down the other side of the room that they figured they had to go before they’d be kicked out. Tsukishima set his book away and turned to Kuroo. “I wouldn’t mind, you know.”

 

Kuroo blinked. “What?”

 

“You know...what you said earlier.” Tsukishima’s ears turned red as he turned away. “I wouldn’t mind it.” Then he was gone in search of their obnoxiously loud friend and drag him to their final destination for the day. It took a good thirty minutes for Kuroo to fully comprehend what Tsukishima had meant.

 

Tsukishima was the only one that had never been on the Sky Tree before; it was a demand by Bokuto that they let Tsukishima experience the tower firsthand. It was so much bigger than he thought, much bigger than the pictures portrayed it to be. And when it was lit up in the night sky, it looked even better. The elevator ride up was magical as the city became smaller each second they rose until they got to the top.

 

The view was breathtaking, to say the least, the bright lights of Tokyo seeming impossibly small, like insignificant little peas. Hands pressed up on the glass, Tsukishima almost thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” Akaashi mused next to him, a smile on his face. Tsukishima liked Akaashi a lot; he was the saving grace, his tether to reality whenever he was around Kuroo and Bokuto. Normally, Kuroo wasn’t very boisterous, but with Bokuto in the mix, the two giants acted like immature children that made his skin crawl. But with Akaashi there, it was like a breath of fresh air.

 

“I really feel kind of embarrassed, like seeing this makes me feel more and more like a country boy.” Tsukishima admitted, taking his hands off the glass, folding them in front of him.

 

“Everyone feels that way when the first see it. You don’t have to be so embarrassed. I’ve been up here with Bokuto many times, but even I feel awe at the view of the lights down below.” Akaashi folded his hands behind his back. “It makes you feel really small, doesn’t it?”

 

Tsukishima nodded, and turned his attention back to the lit up city. “I didn’t think much of life outside Miyagi. I didn’t think of volleyball as something to be so passionate about, to find people outside of my little circle that put a lot of time and effort into befriending me, teaching me new things not just about volleyball, but…” He trailed off, unsure of how to put his words together. There was a small stretch of silence before Akaashi smiled.

 

“You liked Kuroo-san, right?” Tsukishima blushed at the question. “You don’t have to admit it, but I can tell you think of him as very special. I can understand he’s sometimes over the top and kind of wild, but he’s a good person.” Akaashi smiled, and it warmed Tsukishima just by the sight of it. “He likes you, I’m a thousand percent sure of it. He really, really likes you, Tsukishima.”

 

Forgetting that Kuroo was only a couple steps away from them, Tsukishima responded with a smile. “I think, that, I too, like him. In a special way, different than what I feel for you, Akaashi-san. Seeing you with Bokuto-san...it’s something I could never be so outgoing about, but I think that he’s made me a better person.” Tsukishima bit his lips, the corners of his lips subconsciously pulling into a smile as he spoke. “I really like Kuroo…” Tsukishima admitted out loud for the first time. Akaashi smiled.

 

“Did you get that?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Tsukishima whipped around to see Bokuto and Kuroo standing behind them, phone up and poised like they had just taken pictures of them. “Oh my god.”

 

“Tsukki...your smile is very cute.” Bokuto admitted, staring at the photo on his screen.

 

“Hey, send it to me.” Kuroo begged. “It’s my moonshine angel. So pretty…”

 

Tsukishima groaned; Kuroo only called him that when he was being affectionate...and _gross._

 

“You two are revolting.” Tsukishima grits between teeth before storming away to the other side of the viewing room they were in. His heart was beating wildly, his face felt like it was burning, like it was at least a hundred degrees inside. He stopped at the window, looking down at Tokyo. For a moment, it calmed him down a little.

 

But then he felt a presence, and he knew exactly who it was. “I’m sorry.” Was Kuroo’s apology. Tsukishima wasn’t necessarily mad, just extremely embarrassed that he had admitted such a thing in front of Kuroo, something he wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell Kuroo. But then again, back at the library, he had implied that marrying Kuroo wasn’t such a bad thing. They were a new couple, and Tsukishima had no experience with attraction and that sort of thing. Technically Kuroo was new with it all too, but affection was like second nature to him.

 

“Don’t be; you did nothing wrong.” Tsukishima took deep breaths; he needed to calm down. He didn’t want to say something while his brain was whirring like crazy and say something he didn’t meant.

 

“But you were uncomfortable...and I’m sorry about that.” Tsukishima didn’t respond, and didn’t flinch when he felt Kuroo’s hand settle gently on his own. “Did you mean it? Back at the library, I mean.”

 

Tsukishima’s cheeks heated up at the thought. _How embarrassing._ “Yeah.” Tsukishima’s voice came out cracked a little. _Embarrassing._

 

“Oh thank god. I thought you were joking for a while...you really threw me for a loop there, Tsukki.” Kuroo heaved a sigh of relief, grasping Tsukishima’s hand a little bit more confidently. “But I’m surprised, Tsukki. I knew you were uneasy about dating, but _marriage_...I know I brought it up, but _wow_. What happened to the grumpy blonde I met at training camp?”

 

Tsukishima snorted; he wasn’t offended at all by Kuroo’s words. “When I’m standing here, looking at this view, I just feel so small, like my life is so insignificant compared to the vastness of Tokyo. From up here, even the city looks so small, like a speck. And I’m an even smaller speck living in the mass of it all.” Tsukishima exhaled deeply. “I don’t have very many friends. I don’t typically like people all that much. But to think that someone in the vastness of this country could develop attraction for me, someone who can hold my hand and make my skin tingle from it...it’s a very strange feeling. It makes me feel a little bit bigger despite how small I really am. And, if I were to let you go now, I’d be just a plain old speck of dust in an equally tiny world. And for some reason, that _scares me_.”

 

Kuroo didn’t say anything; just squeezed his hand occasionally and smiled.

 

“So, even though it’s weird, the thought of marrying you, doesn’t seem so weird after all. It would be the same as we are now...we would just see each other more, share meals together, and sleep in the same bed, which we already do a lot of. So...it doesn’t seem so bad at all.”

 

“Tsukki I’m touched.” Kuroo smiled and stood a little bit closer, until their sides were touching, until Kuroo’s head rested on Tsukishima’s shoulder, and the latter leaned into Kuroo a little bit too. Their fingers laced together, and Tsukishima thought that maybe they could come here again next year, and the year after that. “But I’m going to wait until you graduate before proposing to you.”

 

“Good; I think my brother would have a heart attack if he found out his little brother would get married before he did.” Tsukishima mused.

 

“And Bokuto would think I was cheating. He’s been talking about marrying Akaashi ever since they first met. It’s really sickeningly adorable.” Kuroo smiled. “Speaking of your brother, when _am_ I going to meet the other Tsukishima?”

 

Tsukishima huffed. “How about tomorrow?”

 

Kuroo’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

 

“Yeah...better now than later. Besides, he’s not in school or anything, so he’s not stressing over anything at the moment.”

 

“Tsukki you’re so _perfect._ ” Kuroo hummed and leaned in to blonde, lips dangerously close to the other.

 

“Alright, you big sap. We should head back to Akaashi-san and his pet owl.” Tsukishima said, pulling away, which left Kuroo just a tad disappointed. Seeing this, Tsukishima went back to Kuroo and kissed him quickly on the lips before anyone could see. “Come on.”

 

Kuroo barely had time to react, walking behind Tsukishima with a dazed expression on his face. When they finally returned, Akaashi questioned Kuroo’s attitude.

 

“Are you okay, Kuroo-san?”

 

Kuroo could only smile, his big toothy grin undeniable. “I’ve fallen in love with an angel.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
